


Allergic to Love

by IvoryRaven



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allergies, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, M/M, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Fred and George (or Gred and Forge, depending on who you ask) think it would be funny to dose Tom Riddle with a love option.Tom happens to be allergic to love potions.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 292





	Allergic to Love

Fred and George thought it would be a hilarious prank.

School Prefect Tom Riddle of the flawless grades and behavior pining over their brother’s best friend?

They could watch from afar and hear all the juicy details afterwards!

So Fred looked at the catalogue, and George sent in the order. Less than a week later, the desired product arrived.

One vial of amortentia. Perfect. Just enough to spike Riddle’s breakfast and give him a case of lovesickness.

George cast a Concealing Charm and Fred levitated the vial over Riddle’s bowl. Carefully, he jerked his wand and the invisible liquid fell into the bowl. Amortentia had a tendency to mix in with food, and have a very slight taste. Luckily for Fred and George, Riddle kept spooning cereal into his mouth.

The bowl was almost empty by the time Riddle had ingested enough of a dose for the potion to take effect. He looked around the Great Hall, eyes catching on an oblivious Harry Potter.

They darkened then, and Riddle gazed at Harry like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to hold him tenderly and kiss his forehead, or throw him against a wall and shag him.

Harry hadn’t noticed anything off. He was busily chatting with Ron about the latest Quidditch results and their implications.

Fred and George watched in delight as Riddle’s composure shattered. The normally composed boy’s eyes were dark with desire, and his cheeks were flushed red. He made his way to the Gryffindor table, and stood in front of Harry, gazing down at the raven-headed boy.

“Do his lips look swollen to you?” Fred muttered. 

“They do,” George agreed quietly.

There was something up with the Slytherin. When he started to speak, his voice was slurred and his tongue was clumsy.

“Harry, I luff you,” he said.

“What?” Harry looked up, startled at Riddle’s closeness.

Tom swallowed. It seemed to take him a long time. “I luff ‘oo,” he said, his words even harder to understand this time.

“You what? Are you eating something?”

“I uff oo!” Tom seemed insistent. “Oo are tho hanthom, Habby!”

The Slytherin’s face was puffing up at an alarming rate. It seemed redder than it should be for just one dose of Amortentia. And the twins knew they had given him the right dose.

Riddle was now babbling through a swollen face, and other students had started to notice.

“What is happening to him?” several people wondered.

“Polyjuice?” someone suggested.

It wasn’t until a Muggleborn Hufflepuff stood on a table and jumped up and down to attract attention did anyone listen to her. “I know what this is!” she shouted. “He’s having an allergic reaction!”

The effect was instantaneous. Fred and George glanced at each other. They hadn’t known the uptight Slytherin was actually allergic to love potions! And it had to be that, Riddle had eaten the same bowl of cereal every morning for the week they’d been watching him and planning the devious deed.

Most of the purebloods in the room were confused. Wixen children usually had all possible allergies either removed in infancy (if their parents could afford it) or had a yearly potion to stop any allergies from presenting.

Muggle-raised Tom Riddle wouldn’t have had either of those procedures.

Fred and George raced to the Head Table. “It was us!” they shouted, waving down McGonagall. “We spiked his food with Amortentia! He must be allergic to that!”

“I see. You will be disciplined later. Albus!” McGonagall called. “We know the problem!”

Headmaster Dumbledore hurried over. Fred and George gave him the same explanation they’d given their strict Head of House, and the two of them strongarmed their way to the crowd.

“Out of the way!” Fred shouted, trying to clear a path for the two Professors.

“Move it!” echoed George.

Riddle was clutching at his throat, eyes darting around him, alarmed. But even though he’d clearly realized something wasn’t right, he was still trying to tell Harry that he loved him.

Dumbledore popped a bezoar out of his robes when they reached Riddle, and shoved it in his mouth. “I’m not sure if this will stop the anaphylactic shock…”

“Does anyone have an EpiPen?” shouted the Hufflepuff.

“I do!” volunteered a Ravenclaw. “Here - use it - I’ll get another.” She passed it to Professor Dumbledore, who just stared at it. She snatched it back. “I’ll do it myself, then,” she said, yanking the top off. She cast a cutting hex at Riddle’s robes - not exactly Ministry-approved, but it did the trick - and the cloth covering his skin came off. She jabbed the EpiPen into the flesh of his thigh.

Almost immediately, the swelling went down. “If you only gave him a normal dose, the bezoar will have got rid of it, so he’ll be fine.”

When Riddle had returned to normal, he realized what he had been saying and blushed a deep crimson.

“Harry,” he started.

“I know. Love potion,” Harry said.

“No! I mean, yes, but - it wasn’t all the potion. Harry, will you - would you -”

Harry interrupted him. “Tom, we should hang out sometime. How about next Saturday?”


End file.
